For Whome the Rose Blossoms
by The Meg-chan
Summary: Jessie catches a very bad and an unknown deisese! There is only one cure for her, and it's all the way in.....Africa?
1. "A Dream He Thought Would Never End"

"For Whome The Rose Blossoms"  
  
A RocketShippers fan-fic by JessieofTR  
  
Chapter One: "A Dream He Thought Would Never End"  
  
Jessie was a woman about the age of 18. James was a man about the age of 19. They had they're Pokemon partner, Meowth. What was more is that they were members of the notorious Team Rocket; A pokemon stealing gang out to rule the world.   
  
Jessie had always acted like she hated James. And James knew she did. But for him...it was a whole different story....  
  
Jessie woke up that morning. She ate her pancakes and then sat on the couch reading the newspaper. She didn't do this often, but she was bored this time. It was a Saturday. James woke up around noon, like he always did on the weekend. Jessie looked at him and didn't say a word.  
  
James skipped breakfast. He wasn't too hungry. He sat down, holding his beloved rose in his hands, when Jessie asked him a question that kinda startled him.  
  
"James," she began. "Why do you carry that stupid rose?"  
  
"Jessie! It's not stupid. I like this rose." He held it tight.  
  
"...." Jessie just sat there. "You didn't tell me why you carry it around."  
  
"Do you really have to know? Why do you even care?"  
  
Jessie gave him an evil stare, that instantly said, "James, tell me why you carry that rose, or DIE!"  
  
James was intiminated enough. "Um, ok, ok! I carry this around...um, cause it symbolizes...." James froze. He then spoke on. "It symbolizes my family!"  
  
Jessie lifted an eyebrow. "You carry it around cause you want to think of your family?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Exactly."  
  
"James, I thought you hated your family."  
  
"Hey! It's still my mom and dad!"  
  
Jessie stared at him for a while, then said, "Whatever..." and went back to reading the newspaper.  
  
James left the living room and went to his. He layed on his bed next to his rose. He sighed. If only I could tell her the truth, He thought.  
  
************************************  
  
James was dreaming that night. At first, it was a good dream, but then it turned bad.   
  
He saw a light first, then a feild of roses. He picked each one of the roses, and while he picked them, he thought of Jessie. He was so happy, thinking about her, he just threw all the roses into the air. Then he looked ahead of him. All the roses were gone.   
  
But, he couldn't have picked that many! There had to be some sort of mistake! Only one rose remained.   
  
James, instantly knew that was his rose. He ran to it and picked it. It was his rose. He knew it!  
  
He looked ahead, and then saw Jessie. She was standing there, wearing a long white dress, with it blowing in the wind. James had never saw her looking so beautiful in his life! Jessie never wore a dress, not one like this! James smiled. So far, he liked his dream. But then....  
  
He looked at his rose. The petals on it were slowly falling off. One by one they fell.   
  
He couldn't lose this rose! It symbolized his one true love! Jessie!  
  
He looked ahead to see Jessie slowly dissapearing right before his eyes.   
  
He looked down at his rose. Every time a petal fell, a part of Jessie would disapear. One after another. James could see right through Jessie's body. But she was just standing there like a ghost! She didn't even know what was happening!   
  
"JESSIE! NO!!" James screamed and ran to Jessie. But it was too late.....  
  
By the time James got to her, she was completly gone. He watched as the last rose petal fell. James then went into a mode of panic, and finally, sat up in his bed, screaming.  
  
He finally shut up. Jessie's bedroom was right next door to his, and Meowth slept in Mondo's room, which was right across the hall.  
  
He swore to himself he wouldn't tell a soul about his dream. If they knew......  
  
If they knew James had a secret, they would bug it out of him. They, meaning Jessie, Mondo, and Meowth (especially Meowth). He couldn't tell them anything.  
  
James went back to sleep, unaware of the turn of events that would happen the next morning....  
  
The end of Chapter One  
  
So, that's my fan-fic! Did ya like it so far? E-mail me and tell me! JessieofTR@Cybertown.com Thanks! ~JessieofTR 


	2. "A Deisese No One Heard Of"

"For Whome The Rose Blossoms"  
  
A RocketShippers fan-fic by JessieofTR  
  
Chapter Two: "A Deisese No One Heard Of"  
  
James got up that morning with a headache. Mondo was in the kitchen cooking. James thought this strange, cause it was Jessie's turn to cook breakfast.   
  
"Is Jessie up yet?" He asked Mondo.  
  
"No.." He said and went on cooking.  
  
James turned and stared at Meowth, who was sitting at a table, waiting for his breakfast while playing a gameboy.   
  
"Meowth, where's Jessie?"   
  
"Last time I checked, she screamed at me, yelling, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DUMB CAT AND LET ME GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hee, some good night." Meowth said imitating Jessie.   
  
"Did she say anything this morning?"   
  
"No, she hasn't gotten up yet." Meowth thought for a minute, then looked at his gameboy. He jumped in his chair. "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James jumped. "What? What is it?"  
  
"It....It...."  
  
"Yes, Meowth, go on.." James crept closer.   
  
"It's Lugia!!!!!!!!!!" He said pointing to the gameboy screen.  
  
James fell back, anime style.  
  
He got up. "Meowth I'm serious!!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok...I'll go wake her up....But I hate to disturb her. I don't want her yellin' at me again." Meowth put the gameboy down and went to Jessie's room. He got in there and looked at Jessie. "Hey, Jess. Can ya wake up now?" He shook her. "Come on!" Meowth stopped. "Huh?"  
  
Meanwhile, James was still in the dining room. He had picked up the gameboy and was playing. He pushed a button, and saw as Meowth's Entei bashed Lugia and made it faint. James knew that you could only catch rare Pokemon once, so he put the game down, and acted like he never touched it.  
  
"James!" Meowth called from Jessie's room. "You betta come in here!"  
  
James got scared by Meowth's voice. It sounded like trouble.  
  
James ran to Jessie's room. He looked at Jessie. She was lying in her bed, breathing really hard. Her face was pale white. James put his hand to her forehead. My God! He thought. Her fever had to be at least 104°!  
  
James backed away. He grabbed Meowth in a panic. "MEOWTH!" He screamed. "Why is she so sick?"  
  
"I....I...."  
  
"TELL ME!!!!!!!!!" He screamed again.  
  
"I don't know, James." James could tell Meowth was scared. Meowth had never heard James act like that before. "Hey, She's just got a cold. She'll be fine soo..."  
  
"No! She needs help!! She won't be fine soon! This isn't an ordinary cold, Meowth!!!!!!! Can't you tell? She's sick!!!" He dropped Meowth and turned to Jessie. "We have to get her to a doctor."  
  
"James..."  
  
"You must of did this, you feline!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ME? Why would you accuse me?"   
  
"Because, you knew something! She had to be sick before. It couldn't just have turned up like this!"  
  
"Actually, as it comes to mind, she did also say last night she wasn't feeling too well."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot."  
  
James stared at Meowth. "You forgot?"  
  
"Look! This isn't the time to fight! We have to help Jessie!"  
  
"But, how? How...oh...Jessica...." James sat at the edge of Jessie's bed.  
  
"James, I know this isn't an ordinary deisese, and we don't know what it is either. We only know that Jessie's sick. But I don't see why you're so hurt by this occasion. I thought you hated Jessie.."  
  
"Hated?" James stood up. "HATED!!!??? Meowth! You thought I hated Jessie!? Meowth, I....I love her..."  
  
"YOU LOVE HER!!!???" Meowth was stunned.  
  
The end of Chapter Two  
  
So, that's my fan-fic! Did ya like it so far? E-mail me and tell me! JessieofTR@Cybertown.com or JessieofTR@Hotmail.com! Thanks! ~JessieofTR  
  



	3. "The Story of the Rose"

"For Whome The Rose Blossoms"  
  
A RocketShippers fan-fic by JessieofTR  
  
Chapter Three: "The Story of the Rose"  
  
Meowth stared at James. He repeated it again. "You love Jessie?!"  
  
"Yes, I love Jessie! Will you shut up about it??" James said.  
  
Meowth stared at James, again. "I thought you hated Jessie. You two always fight. Meowth would have never taut that you two would love each other."  
  
"I'm not sure if she loves me though. In fact, I know she doesn't. She hits me on the head, clobbers me with a mallet and frying pan, yells and screams in my face. How can she love me?" He looked over at Jessie, resting in her bed. Her forehead was very red, but her cheeks were pale. "Meowth, do you know what this is?" He said, still looking at Jessie.  
  
"What what is?"  
  
"This....this deisese."  
  
"Well, no. But I think it's time for Dr. Meowth to do some research!" He started to walk out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to the library to get a book on deiseses! Be back soon!" Meowth went out the door.   
  
James stared at Jessie. She was barely breathing. James put his hand on her face. "I'll help you Jessie, somehow...."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Meowth returned at 12:00 Noon. He had four different books in his arms. He dropped them on the floor.  
  
James stared at them. "We're gonna have to look through all these???"  
  
"Yeah. It may take a while. But if it's to find out what's wrong with Jessie, we'll have to. We betta get started."  
  
They searched through the books for at least an hour, searching for different deiseses and different symptoms that may have anything to do with Jessie's deisese.  
  
Finally, just when they thought it wasn't there, Meowth found something. "Hey!!" James looked over. "I've found something!"  
  
James rushed over to Meowth. "Meowth! What is it! Quick! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
"Chill out. It says here, "Rosenphobia, a rare deisese with an unknown cause. The symptoms include:  
  
*Redness and swelling  
*Becoming pale  
*Hard to breath  
*Unable to wake up from sleep  
*Very high fever  
*Sometimes a runny nose  
  
"The deisese is a very deadly one, and if not cured in 168 hours (exactly one week), the patient could easily die. EXTREME CAUTIONS ARE TO BE TAKEN!!!!!!!!! Unfortunally, there is really no known medicene to cure this deisese. Fortunally, there is a cure! But it may not work. In Africa, there is a certain rose that grows that has the power to cure Rosenphobia. It's looks like a common rose, and grows in sunshine and usually grows in groups of hundreds to thousands. They are not your common rose though."  
  
James stared at the book. Only one cure? All the way in Africa!? That seemed like miles away from Japan.  
  
Meowth looked up. He went to James's room and came back his rose. "Maybe this is the rose for the cure."  
  
James sprang to his feet. "MEOWTH! Let go of that!" He grabbed it from Meowth. "Don't touch my rose again! It's my prize possession!"  
  
Meowth just stared at James. "James, there are millions of roses in the world. How can you like that one only?"  
  
"Because....." James stared at the ceiling, as Meowth thought to himself, Oh no, I feel a very long story coming on.......  
  
James began. "It started when I first met Jessie again after so long ago. I was on that bike gang, and I found out Jessie was too. Jessie had been my freind for a long time when we were little. That night, I was sitting in the dining room, and Jessebel kept on pestering me. I couldn't take it anymore! I ran and ran and ran....Until, I collapsed in the snow. I didn't remember most of my childhood days after that, but they weren't good. I was forced to survive in this cruel world. I later heard that Jessie had run away too, when I met up with one of my freinds at school. He wasn't quite my freind, but just a kid I knew. He told me she felt sad without her best freind, and then ran away too. Then, I joined a bike gang, and I met up with Jessie, I remember that day.."  
  
Oh great, Meowth thought. Now he's gonna go into the day he met Jessie in the bike gang, yet again, for the 40th time. I'll just pretend I'm listening.  
  
"I sat on a bench as the gang looked on to me. 'Hey, Little Jim!' One of them shouted to me. 'Wanna ciggerette?'  
  
"'No thanks, I don't smoke....' I said. It was a sad day, that day. It was my birthday. I had just turned 16. But no one seemed to care. I really never liked being in gangs. I thought of myself as this lazy little loser, but maybe I wasn't.  
  
"'Check her out!' One of the guys said suddenly.  
  
"'She's a babe!' another one said. I looked on to see a girl coming down the bridge. She had red hair, and a nice blue dress on. I smiled. I liked how she looked. She was a very pretty teenager."  
  
Meowth started to snore. "Meowth! You aren't listening to me! Wake up!"   
  
"Huh....what?"  
  
"Now as I was saying....The girl tried to pass us, but the others blocked her. 'Where you going?' They asked.  
  
"'Going somewhere where you creeps won't bother me.' She said.  
  
"She tried to pass, but they stopped her again. 'Not so fast, there. You ain't going anywhere!' They laughed. I got furious.  
  
"'Hey! Leave her alone!' I shouted. I ran passed them to the girl and took her hands. 'Are you alright?'  
  
"'I'm fine.' She said.  
  
"'James! What is this!" One of the members shouted.   
  
"'James?' The girl looked at me. 'James? James!' She shouted, and threw her arms around me. I was surprised, and so were the other members of my gang. I had no idea who this girl was. 'James! I missed you so much!'  
  
"'What? Wait a sec, who are you?' I asked.  
  
"She looked at me, and her face flushed. 'You don't remember?'  
  
"'Remember what?' I asked. I looked at the unique color of her red hair and gasped. 'Ahh! Je...Je....Jessebel?'  
  
"'No you idiot!' She shouted. 'It's me.....' She said, still trying to make me guess.  
  
I looked at her again, and remembered the young girl at my old school, who would always beat up the bullies that would try to take my lunch money. The girl who everyone was afraid of. The girl that everyone thought was most beautiful. The girl named.....'JE....JESSIE!??'  
  
"She nodded.  
  
"I jumped in the air. 'Jessie!!!! It is you! Look at you! You've grown up!'  
  
"'You don't look too different though. But you've grown up too!'  
  
"We both laughed and hugged each other, all while the other members of the bike gang stared on. 'Hey! What is this?' The leader asked. 'Some kinda joke?'  
  
"I turned around. 'Everyone,' I announced. 'This is my best freind from school, Jessie!'  
  
"From that moment on we were the best of freinds! They made her one of the first girls in the bike gang, and all went well...."  
  
James looked at Meowth, asleep on the floor. "MEOWTH!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Meowth jerked up. "Huh? Oh yeah, I was listenin', but what does that have to do with a rose?"  
  
"I'm not finished. I'll tell you."  
  
Oh great, Meowth thought again. More stories. Will this ever end?  
  
James sat back. "It was a day like no other. I can't quite remember how I got there, but I was there. In a lovely garden of flowers near the park. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them! I looked in the distance, and out of all of the roses, only one stood out. It hadn't even bloomed yet, but I knew it was special. I picked it up. It was gleaming red, almost as red as Jessie's hair. I then thought about how much I really did care for Jessie. I soon realized that she was more than just an old freind of mine, that I really did love her. Then, right then and there, the rose blossomed, right in my hand! I couldn't beleive it. From that day forward, I knew that Jessie was meant for me..." James's eyes were glowing. "I knew that that rose was spec...."  
  
He heard Meowth snoring again.  
  
"MEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWTH!! WAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!" James screamed again.  
  
Meowth jerked up. "I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"  
  
"Meowth, did you hear a word I said?"  
  
"Yeah. Ya fell in love with love with Jessie cause a stupid rose told ya to."  
  
"It is not stupid, and it did not tell me to! You know roses can't talk!"  
  
"James is listenin' to a rose...."  
  
"Meowth! For the very last time! I'm not!"  
  
Meowth sat up. It was almost 3:00 PM. Meowth was about to leave the room, when James stopped him. "Meowth, where are ya going?"  
  
"I don't know. There isn't much we can do. We'll have to wait till morning to come up with a plan to save Jess."  
  
But James thought that morning was too far away. He had to come up with a plan and antidote.....right then and there......  
  
The end of Chapter Three  
So, that's my fan-fic! Did ya like it so far? E-mail me and tell me! JessieofTR@Hotmail.com! Thanks! ~JessieofTR 


End file.
